The present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to the cams of a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. Crossbows typically comprise a bowstring engaged through set of cams to a set of limbs and to a set of power cords. It is of interest to make the cams reliable, light, inexpensive, low maintenance, and safe.
It remains desirable to improve the cams.